


Confession

by Veritara



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritara/pseuds/Veritara
Summary: **Spoilers Chapter 6 and Epilogue**Takes place between 6 and the final confrontation. Standing at the grave of orange flowers overlooking the mountains, Dutch reflects on the last six years and what is left for him to do.





	Confession

_ Confession is a weakness. The grave soul keeps its own secrets, and bears its own punishment in silence. _

  
  


**1905**

* * *

The man who approached the isolated gravesite could never been recognised as Dutch van der Linde by those who knew him, let alone Arthur. Six years had all but ruined him. His sleekly styled hair had grown long and unkempt, a scraggly beard reaching down the front of his ragged coat. Sleep evaded him for weeks at a time, only to consume most waking hours of his days. His rings and pocketwatch had been pawned long ago for a pittance.

The journey back east had been difficult, in more ways than one. He didn’t know what he was doing here. When everyone was dead or gone, any chance of redemption left with them. Luckily, frightening and intimidating people had always come easy to Dutch. And Pearson had as much spine as he ever did and he eagerly enough spat out the location with a gun to his head.

Dutch sighed and took in the view, the blue mountains that dwarfed the overlook, an enduring reminder of quite how insignificant he was. How little he had accomplished for all his killing and thievery. Not for the first time, he wondered if the way down wouldn’t be easiest on everyone, himself especially. He had always had hope. Once, Dutch van der Linde was a man of bounteous hope and faith — in himself, in his world and future, that everything would work out alright. Once. 

He put a thin hand on the wooden cross someone had made for his son. Orange wildflowers grew before it, crossed with weeds and thorns.  _ Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness. Arthur Morgan _ .

A silence hung in the air. Heavy. Oppressive. When he ran his thumb over the name, the world seemed to cease spinning. It quieted his endless thoughts, muffling whatever useless words his heart cared to dream.

The only thing he knew was the ghost who lived in the wood, the last hollow words ringing in his ears. 

“I know, son,” whispered Dutch in a cracked voice. “I know. I should have picked you up, taken you with me, even if it meant my own capture.”

The grave’s silence mocked the sentiment. _I gave you everything_ _I had._

“But I saw, then, how far things had gone. I had crossed a line man don’t ever come back from. I saw that hate in your eyes. That weren’t a plea, it was an accusation.”

But what if it wasn’t? What if Arthur had always been his most loyal supporter? What if he were more Hosea than Dutch and had questioned as Hosea always questioned? What if by standing against Dutch, he stood for him? What if he had abandoned his son in his most desperate moments? 

“I believe you, I did then. About Micah. When—When everyone doubted me and questioned my leadership, he…” Dutch swallowed back the unworthy explanation. Arthur had always been loyal like a dog, loyalty ingrained to his very bones. The idea that it would ever be in doubt was appalling to him. And still Dutch had doubted. “Maybe that’s why I’m here. The last years have been hard, boy, but I’ll find him for you. I’ll kill him for you.”

What did vengeance ever solve? Did it bring them back? Did it rewrite the past? Did it make amends? Did the dead care who else joined them? Perhaps, once a man’s fallen so far and can’t climb back up, the only direction to go is down?

The wind answered no questions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear your feedback. Anything you liked, your favourite line, anything you felt could be improved on, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
